Batteries are a useful source of stored energy that can be incorporated into a number of systems. Rechargeable lithium-ion (“Li-ion”) batteries are attractive energy storage systems for portable electronics and electric and hybrid-electric vehicles because of their high specific energy compared to other electrochemical energy storage devices. In particular, batteries with a form of lithium metal incorporated into the negative electrode afford exceptionally high specific energy (measured in Wh/kg) and energy density (measured in Wh/L) compared to batteries with conventional carbonaceous negative electrodes.
When high-specific-capacity negative electrodes such as lithium are used in a battery, the maximum benefit of the capacity-increase over conventional systems is realized when a high-capacity positive electrode active material is also used. Conventional lithium-intercalating oxides (e.g., LiCoO2, LiNi0.8Co0.15Al0.05O2, Li1.1Ni0.3Co0.3Mn0.3O2) are typically limited to a theoretical capacity of ˜280 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated oxide) and a practical capacity of 180 to 250 mAh/g. In comparison, the specific capacity of lithium metal is about 3863 mAh/g. The highest theoretical capacity achievable for a lithium-ion positive electrode is 1168 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated material), which is shared by Li2S and Li2O2. Other high-capacity materials including BiF3 (303 mAh/g, lithiated) and FeF3 (712 mAh/g, lithiated) are identified in Amatucci, G. G. and N. Pereira, Fluoride based electrode materials for advanced energy storage devices. Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, 2007. 128(4): p. 243-262. All of the foregoing materials, however, react with lithium at a lower voltage compared to conventional oxide positive electrodes, hence limiting the theoretical specific energy. The theoretical specific energies of the foregoing materials, however, are very high (>800 Wh/kg, compared to a maximum of ˜500 Wh/kg for a cell with lithium negative and conventional oxide positive electrodes).
Thus the advantage of using a Li metal negative electrode (sometimes referred to as an anode) is the much higher energy density of the entire cell, as compared to cells with graphitic or other intercalation negative electrode. A disadvantage of using pure Li metal is that lithium is highly reactive. Accordingly, the lithium metal has a propensity to undergo morphology changes, which cause structures having a high surface area to form on and around the negative electrode when the cell is being charged. Exemplary high surface area structures include dendrites and mossy structures. The high surface area structures may in some instances cause an internal short of the cell.
Moreover, asymmetric charging and discharging rates (i.e. where the charge rate is more rapid than the discharge rate) of a Li metal cell results in significant morphology changes. The initially dense lithium metal, after a certain number of cycles, may develop an uneven metal morphology having surface roughness and a sponge-like morphology. Additionally, the high surface area of the uneven metal morphology increases the chance for, and the severity of, runaway reactions within the cell.
What is needed, therefore, is a battery system and charge/discharge method that reduces the potential for dendrite formation and the undesired morphological changes in the anode of battery cells having metal anodes.